Time
by Mizuhashi Azu
Summary: Seorang gadis berumur 18 tahun akhirnya dapat bertemu dengan teman-temannya ketika 1 tahun berpisah. Ternyata, mereka malah bertengkar sehari setelah pertemuan itu. Lalu setelah itu, gadis itu harus membantu seorang pria dari zaman lain yang terperangkap di masanya agar bisa pulang! Yang anehnya, pria ini pun juga sedang bertengkar dengan sahabatnya! (Not Crossover Inside)


**Time**

Disclaimer :

**Code Lyoko © Thomas Romain and Tania Palumbo**

Warnings :

OC/OOC/AU/AR/AT/Rated T/Romance/Friendship/Comedy/Hurt

Don't Like so Don't Read!

* * *

Episode 01 : Story Begin

Seorang gadis berjalan di trotoar sambil mendekap tubuhnya yang menggigil. Sesekali ia menatap langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang dan menjatuhkan beberapa butir-butir salju.

"Hh ..."gadis itu mendesah pelan,"kenapa meski bulan Desember telah lewat, salju tetap turun?" gerutunya. Gadis itu menjinjing sebuah kantong plastik yang berisi sekotak makanan untuk keluarganya.

**Drrt!**

_"Moshi moshi ..."_

Suara seorang laki-laki baru saja terdengar ketika ia mengangkat telepon genggamnya.

"_Moshi moshi_. Siapa ini?"

_"Ini Jeremie. Hei, kau bisa datang ke cafetria sekarang?"_

Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa tidak? Tapi sebelumnya aku harus mengantarkan makanan ini kepada orangtuaku dulu. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu dan ... kau ganti nomor _handphone_?"

Jeremie terkikik.

_"Toilet disini benar-benar lapar. Mungkin suatu saat nanti bukan hanya _handphone-_ku saja yang ditelannya. Sebentar lagi, laptopku pun juga begitu!"_

"Lain kali kau harus meminta XANA untuk jangan menyerang saat seseorang berada di kamar mandi."

_"Ya, ya, ya, terima kasih atas saranmu, Yumi. _Bye_!"_

Telepon tertutup. Yumi kembali mendesah pelan. Ia menatap layar _handphone_-nya untuk melihat tanggal berapa sekarang.

**Tokyo, January, 3 2012**

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_ ..." Yumi meletakkan sepatunya di rak dan masuk. Disana, keluarganya telah menunggunya.

"Ini dia makanan yang ibu pesan tadi," Yumi melatakkan kantong plastik itu di atas meja.

"Terima kasih, Yumi!"

"Bolehkah aku pergi ke cafe? Sahabat-sahabatku telah tiba di Jepang dan aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka sekarang," pinta Yumi tiba-tiba. Aikiko tersenyum.

"Ya ... kau tentu saja merindukan mereka. Pergilah, Yumi," Yumi membalas senyuman Aikiko dan pergi kembali ke jalan yang dingin dengan ditumpuknya salju-salju putih di pinggirannya.

_Flashback ON_

"Berisik sekali!" gerutu Yumi sambil mengambil _handphone_-nya yang terus berbunyi. Ternyata hanya SMS biasa, bukan telepon. Namun, wajah Yumi yang tadinya merengut telah menampakkan senyuman saat membaca isi surat itu.

**_Aelita Schaeffer_**

**_Subject :_**_ Kami menerima beasiswa ke Jepang saat bulan Januari nanti. Kita akan segera bertemu lagi, Yumi. Pesannya bukan Cuma dariku. Tapi dari Jeremie juga, Odd, William, dan ... ehem, Ulrich ;)_

**_Yumi Ishiyama_**

**_Subject : _**_Bagus! Kalian sudah berjuang begitu keras demi aku, kan? ;P_

_Aku tunggu ... ^_^_

_Flashback OFF_

.

.

.

Yumi mendorong pintu cafe dan membiarkan kaki kanannya terlebih dulu memasuki ruangan hangat itu. Kebanyakan pelanggan cafe meminum coklat panas sebagai hidangan utama mereka di bulan bersalju ini.

"Yumi! Disini!" Yumi menoleh. Gadis berambut gula kapas tengah melambaikan tangan kepadanya di meja nomor 06. Yumi tersenyum simpul dan menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"_Hi, Guys_! Lama tak jumpa," sapa Yumi.

"Yap! Aku rindu denganmu, Yumi ..." ucap Odd sambil sedikit menekankan kata **rindu**. "Bukankah begitu, Ulrich?" Odd melirik Ulrich sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Mmh ..." Odd terkekeh geli. "Mmh? Cuma itu tanggapanmu?" godanya.

"Sudahlah, Odd ... jangan menggangguku!" Odd tidak tertawa. Hanya terbahak (Apa bedanya?).

"Hei, aku boleh duduk, kan?" tanya Yumi.

"KENAPA TIDAK?" serempak, semua sahabat-sahabatnya menjawab.

"Aku rasa kau harus memulai kehidupanmu di Tokyo ini. Akan lebih mudah kalau kau bisa berbahasa Jepang ..." kata Yumi.

"Kami punya penerjemahnya disini," ujar Odd. Yumi mengerutkan dahinya. "_Dare_?"

"KAU!HAHAHAHAHA!"

**TBC**

* * *

Hop! Jadilah fanfic ini.

Kalau ada beberapa kesalahan, silakan kasih saran dan ktitiknya

Aku menantikan review kalian ^_^

O, ya!

Kalau ada yang kalian bingungkan dari cerita ini, silakan tanyakan padaku (melalui PM saja, ya!).


End file.
